Worst camping trip ever!
by LightningWolfHowl
Summary: After Paul and Brandon's battle in the pyramid Reggie decides that they need a father and sons camping trip, with team galactic lucking around what could possibly go wrong?
1. The plan

_**Ok, please forgive some grammar and english mistakes. English isn't my normal language.**_

...

Paul walked along the beaten mountain track. "Why am I making the detour?" He asked himself aloud. His brother Reggie had told him to come and meet him at the base of mount Coronet. He had no idea why. The pokemon trainer would rather of continued his journey towards the gym in Sunyshore... But Reggie was his brother after all, he might humour him... This once! He continued his trek. He came to a Pokemon center, Reggie was outside waiting for him. Paul walked over.

"Hi, Paul! How was the trip?" He asked.

"Fine I guess." Paul answered coldly. "Why am I here?"

"Why don't you come inside and I'll show you..."

Paul raised his eyebrows. This was getting interesting... He walked in slowly looking around it looked just like a normal pokemon Center to him... What did his brother want to show him? Some pathetic pokemon that needed help? He came into a room there was someone sitting in a chair in the far corner of the room but no one else. What was this?

"Reggie is this a joke?" He asked his brother.

The figure at the back of the hall turned around suddenly. Paul starred at him coldly and received the same glare.

"Why is he here?" Paul demanded coldly.

"I might ask you the same question!"

Paul glared at Brandon. Since their reunion and battle at the pyramid, he hadn't had much of a desire to meet him again... But now he was standing in front of him.

"I challenge you to a..." Paul didn't have time to finish his sentence, Reggie got in between the two of them.

"Come on you two!" Yelled Reggie.

"Explain yourself son." Said Brandon slightly more calmly to Reggie.

"I thought we could go on a camping trip..." He said.

"NO!" Bellowed both Paul and Brandon very similarly.

Paul glared at Brandon again, even having the same reaction annoyed him. Reggie looked at them slightly taken back before smiling.

"That reaction just confirms my theory." He said.

"And what theory would that be?" Asked Brandon.

"That you two are a lot more similar than you let on." Answered the oldest of the two brothers.

"No!" Paul and Brandon yelled again before exchanging a dark look. "Stop saying that!"

"You see?"

"I'm not to waste any more time with _him_!" Declared Paul.

"And I refuse to spend my time with _him_!" Brandon said.

"Why because some thing's wrong with me?" Asked Paul apparently looking for a fight.

"No, because you are an arrogant young man who doesn't respect anyone other than yourself!" Replied Brandon.

"Well then Reggie's right, we are similar but you're an old man!"

Reggie sighed as the two started arguing, maybe this wasn't such a good idea... No! This had to be done or else the duo would hate each other for the rest of their lives.

"Quite frankly you two... I don't care what you think about each other, the fact is you're going on this trip if I have to drag the both of you along myself!" Reggie stated firmly.

"But why can't you go yourself?" Asked Paul.

"Because it's not about me, it's about all of us! I mean, nobody could ever of guessed that we were family after that pretty pathetic battle in the pyramid..."

"Well, I'd say that's a good thing..." Said Paul.

"A good thing? If by that you mean that the words 'hallo', 'dad' and 'son' were not mentioned once then yes it is but come on we are family and so far we've not got much to show for it."

Reggie looked at his brother and father. The latter seemed to be agreeing all be it solemnly and with some reluctance but his young brother still looked as determined as ever not to go...

"Look Paul, it's for one week, if that... Then we don't ever have to mention each other's names..." Said Reggie.

"Which is practical considering that I've forgotten his..." Said Brandon, Reggie looked over he could tell that Brandon was joking but it really wasn't that funny.

"One week!" Said Paul, ignoring his father. "Then I never want to hear the words 'dad' and 'quality time' together!"

"Deal!" Reggie smiled. "After all what's the worst that could happen?"


	2. A minor problem

A convoy of about ten cars were driving up the side of mount coronet at a slow pace. Sitting up front was a blue haired man in an odd uniform, it was the same as everyone else in the cars was wearing. The man was looking at the passing scenery. The road to get to their destination was long and bumpy, especially considering the agonisingly slow speed they were forced to drive at partly because of the road which was a dirt track and twisted and turned like there was no tomorrow but also because of the precious cargo on board. 

The man's thoughts were occupied by their destination and what they were planning on doing once they were there. He was some what excited after all they had prepared for this for so long! But also now there was something else... He couldn't put his finger on it, he felt as if it might not be the right thing to do... He gave a glance at a passing village down bellow what if those people could be capable of greatness...

He was suddenly brought back into the real world by the car swerving and almost spinning off of the road. He reached into the back making sure that the cargo was ok. The car stopped as did the convoy. The cause? A large rock which the driver had carelessly driven over.

"Careful you moron! Or else you'll be kicked out!" Yelled Saturn. "And you know what that means!"

"Y... Ye... Yes... Sir!" Apologised the driver shakingly.

"Is the cargo ok?" Asked Mars stepping out of her car which was about fifth in the convoy.

"Yes thankfully..." Saturn pulled out the Lustrous orb and gazed at it. "Can you imagine what Cyrus would do to us if it got broken?"

"Please, I'd rather not... I've not had my breakfast yet..."

Saturn smiled. Truth be told his belly was rumbling and he was quite hungry they'd been on the road since yesterday and had only stopped to rest a few times. As such he was incredibly hungry and he'd hazard a guess his team mates were as well...

"Do we have enough food provisions to have breakfast without running out?" Asked Saturn.

"Yes probably." Replied Mars.

"Well then we'll stop here and eat."  
>"Sandwiches eh? Sure sounds good..." Said Jupiter.<p>

Within moments everyone was eating peanut, butter and jelly sandwiches. Saturn wondered who on earth had made them but they were certainly good. It was a scene that you weren't likely to see twice all of team galactic stopped on a mountain and having a picnic fortunately nobody was around to see them. The only boy commander of team galactic was about half way through his second sandwich when his communicator went off telling him he had a call. Without thinking he answered with his mouth full.

"Saturn where are you? My scanners seem to say that you've stopped. Why?" Asked Cyrus.

"W' jus' need' a res' si'." Saturn couldn't talk, his mouth was full.

"What do you mean you've greeted a guest?"  
>"Uh... Needed a rest sir!" Said Saturn swallowing quickly.<p>

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Uh... Eating breakfast."

Saturn was fearful of his boss's reaction. Cyrus was not known for his good humour especially when it came to the mission. Saturn was thus prepared for the harshness and aggressiveness of their leader.

"Listen to me! We are on the brink of _the _greatest thing that has ever happened to this world since it came into existence. We now have all three of the lake guardians and now all that is necessary is that you take the orbs and the red chain up to the sphere pillar and all will be well! Tell me Saturn, were does HAVING A PICNIC come into all of that?"

"Well we were awfully hungry sir, I mean... It's a long journey at this speed!"

"I don't care, if you're not there in a week! You will not be joining us! Do you understand me Saturn?"

"Yes, perfectly sir!"  
>"Good, now finish your breakfast then continue the mission."<p>

"Yes sir..."

When Saturn turned off his communicator he was surprised to see that Mars was staring at him. She probably knew what he was about to say after all, she knew Cyrus as much as he did... He added up the amount of time left to get to their destination. A week would be pushing it but it was just about feasible, if only they were aloud to travel faster and use the bigger roads but they couldn't use big roads because they'd draw to much attention to themselves and these little roads were so small and bumpy that they couldn't travel to fast or they risked either damaging the orbs or plummeting down the cliff.

"Come on everyone let's finish quickly then get back on our way. We've got a long trip a head of us"

"Yes sir!" Was the instant reply from the galactic grunts.

Saturn watched as they all hurried back into their cars and prepared to drive along. Saturn got back into his, the driver still looked pretty terrified!

"Look on the bright side Saturn!" Mars called out. "At least we haven't encountered any problems yet!

Saturn smiled and nodded back before giving the order to head out but he was still troubled. He had just realised what he had been feeling before... Doubt...

...

A figure was watching the convoy from afar through binoculars. She watched as they headed off, her loyal Pokemon by her side. Cynthia stopped watching for a second.

"Team Galactic..." She said to herself. "What are you doing here?"


	3. First day

Brandon glanced behind him. To his disappointment, both his sons were keeping up... It looked like he'd be stuck with Paul after all. He had initially planned to lose him by travelling too fast for the young man to keep up but that had obviously failed. So far, neither had spoken a word since they'd departed from the Pokemon centre. Both had tried to reason with Reggie and all attempts had failed. Reggie was pretty set on the trip and he could be as stubborn as his brother when he put his mind to it... It was about mid day, they had decided to camp on mount coronet. Despite not knowing the area Brandon was sure this place was crawling with wild Pokemon and was keeping his eyes open. He decided to brake the ice.

"Are you boys tired?" He asked.

"Just a little..." Answered Reggie.

"What about you Paul?"

"I'm fine." Paul said coldly.

"It's a nice day, don't you think? And the scenery is quite nice in Sinnoh."

"Why don't you come back from Kanto? That way you could enjoy it more..." Said Paul apparently looking for a fight.

"You know I can't... I must remain in Kanto or else it would become quite difficult for challengers."

"I thought the few you had couldn't find you anyway, you don't ever stay in the same place." Laughed Reggie.

"Yes, well now a days it would seem that nobody can get past the rest of the frontier so I can travel a bit more and a bit further."

"Other than me who was the last person to challenge you?" Asked Paul.

"Why, it was Ash I believe..." Said Brandon. "As it was the last two before that."

Paul's face clouded over. Though he was unsure why Brandon knew that for some reason he hated Ash... Though Brandon had to admit that he hadn't been over impressed on their first meeting either. After all he had single handedly reawakened the king of Poke-l'antis and been possessed forcing Brandon to give up his exploration and battle him. Ash and the pyramid king's younger son were very different, he could see that and he could also see why they wouldn't be friends but he couldn't help but wondering about what would happen if they actually tried to get on.

"How did he beat you?" Asked Paul. "Did you go easy on him or something?"

"I used Regice that's hardly going easy!"

"Only Regice? That's what I thought... By only using one Regi!" Said Paul. "You neglected you duty as a Frontier Brain!"

"Maybe I did, then again I've been doing that a lot recently..." Sighed Brandon.

"Really how so?" Asked Reggie trying to change subject.

"I'm not exactly supposed to fly away with my Battle facility without giving so much as a warning. Especially since my actions didn't go exactly unnoticed."

"What you were in the press, you mean?" Reggie asked.

"My name was not mentioned fortunately but the others back in Kanto won't miss the Regigigas and three golems rampage..."

"What? You were behind that?" Reggie looked almost amused.

"Regrettably I was in part involved yes..."

"Whoa, your for the high jump now..." Laughed Reggie.

"Which is why I plan on lying low for the moment..."

"Try not to lose your job..." Said Reggie.

Even if Paul wasn't talking it was nice to talk to Reggie for a bit. Of the two brothers Reggie was the most open, friendly and talkative. Paul however was cold, silent and sometimes even somewhat cruel. Just like he had been as a child... They walked through some bushes and came face to face with what looked like a large tree but it looked slightly different from the other ones.

"What is it?" Asked Reggie.

"This tree doesn't look right..." Said Brandon.

"It's just a tree... Ninjadisk use cut!" Yelled Paul.

Reggie and Brandon watched as Paul called out his Pokemon which attacked the tree. To their surprise nothing happened. Slowly the tree moved, Brandon looked on confused to say the least. Cut should have cut down the tree and let them pass... The tree seemed to be walking away from them, behind it they could make out at least fifteen other trees. It took some time for the trio to realise that they weren't trees at all... They were pokemon and angry looking ones at that.

"Oh great! It's a pack of Abomasnow!" Said Reggie. "There's too many to fight!"

"Any ideas?" Brandon asked accusingly his youngest son.

"Yes, run!"

He didn't need to say it twice. All three turned around and started to run for their lives. To their horror the Abomasnow followed. This sure wasn't going as planned...


	4. Want to be heroes

Ash walked in the doors of a large building in Snowpoint City. He wasn't sure why but Cynthia had called them here much to Brock's delight. He looked around didn't look like anything special... He heard some voices down the corridor. Other people must be here as well... Ash hadn't travelled too far since his battle against Candice so this wasn't a very big detour and in any case it was all for a friend. They started to walk towards where the voices were coming from when the doors behind them burst open and an exhausted and cold looking Roark ran in.

"Oh man, I hope I'm not late..." He said to himself before realising that he was not alone. "Oh! Hi Ash! It's been a while!"

"Hay, Roark... You look cold..." Said Ash looking at the snow covered Gym Leader.

"Yeah, I got here as soon as I could when I heard from Cynthia but I kind of got stuck in a blizzard on the way here... Come on, we're probably pretty late."

"Do you know what this is all about?" Asked Brock.

"Haven't a clue... I just got a call from the champion saying that all the Gym leaders were called here."

"All of them?" Dawn sounded surprised. "It must be something important..."

"Why are we here then?" Asked Ash.

"I don't know, hopefully we'll soon find out." Said Roark before sneezing. "I think I'm starting to get a cold..."

He pushed open the door and sneezed again afterwards. Ash and his friends followed. Inside were all of the Gym leaders : Gardinia, Mylene, Fantina, Crasher Wake, Byron, Candice and some guy with blond hair that he didn't recognise. Along with them were Aaron, Lucio and what he guessed was the rest of the Sinnoh Pokemon league. Why were all these powerful trainers here? They all stared at the new arrivals before getting back to chatting. Ash wondered if they all knew each other so he asked Roark.

"I know some of them... Like my dad and Crasher Wake and I think that guy's Volknar, dad says he's a bit dull, but I'm not sure about the rest." He sneezed again. "I don't get out much."

"Looks like you're catching a cold son!" Said Byron walking over.

"Yeah, I think I was out in the snow too long..."

"Let's get you warmed up, Gardinia makes some really good herbal tea."

"Cool, uh... Who's Gardinia?" Byron laughed.

"You spend too much time in that little mining town of yours..." He said. "How can you not know your fellow Gym leaders?"

"Rather easily, between the Gym and the mines, I don't ever have an time... Your the last person I visited!"

"Oh dear, well I'll introduce you then..."

Ash watched as Byron walked over with his son into the crowd. He didn't really know what to think, he was mainly curious as to why they'd all been called here. After all, these were gym leaders they normally had to attend their Gyms and in some cases other duties, so it was odd to bring them together to for the moment at least have tea... Then he spotted Cynthia walking in, the effect of her arrival was instantaneous, everybody shut up and stopped doing what they were doing to pay attention.

"I'm glad to see you all made it... More or less in one peace..." She said aloud so everyone could here. "I'm afraid we haven't got long so I'll be brief. You all know of team galactic. The team whom you have all been on the look out for... Well I have some very grave news..." She paused. "It would seem that with the assistance of Hunter J, they have succeeded in capturing the lake guardians and they have been spotted heading up mount coronet. It would seem likely that they intend to awaken Dialga and Palkia."

"How? I thought they were just a myth..." Said Byron.

"All myths are founded on a least a grain of truth, take the Regigigas disaster or near disaster." Said Cynthia. "We still haven't found the owner of the three golems or who ever parked the giant

pyramid thing. Officer Jenny would like to give him several parking tickets..."

"It's not like Brandon to do a runner..." Said Brock quietly to Ash.

"Oh man, I hope he's not in trouble..." Ash replied.

The room remained silent. The prospect of Team galactic having two legendary pokemon of that power was daunting to say the least... Something had to be done, before it was too late.

"We've got to stop them!" Yelled Ash, Cynthia nodded.

"That is why I called you here. We know from personal experience that team galactic are incredibly powerful and not to be taken lightly. It will take all of us if we want to stop them..."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asked the blond gym leader jumping up.

"You sound exited Volkner." Said Cynthia smiling slightly.

"This is the first existing thing that's happened since I had to redesign Sunnyshore's electrical system!"

"A motivated Volkner..." Laughed Flint. "Team Galactic really don't stand a chance."


	5. Who likes spinach?

Reggie emerged from some bushes on to a small road and waited for his father and brother to catch up. It was now nearly 9°clock and the sun was starting to set, they'd spent the best part of the afternoon running away from the Abomasnow. He had sped ahead when they had started to argue and now he was waiting for them to catch up to see if they'd stopped arguing. Though he doubted that they had... For some reason, Paul got on just about ok with him but couldn't stand their father. Their father on the other hand had no problems with his eldest son and the two got along just fine but he seemed to detest his youngest. Reggie imagined he'd have to play the fact that they both liked him if there was any chance of the two ever getting along...

To his surprise he heard the sound of some cars coming along. What on earth was that all about? Nobody ever tried to drive up the mountain on those roads... His brother and father then reached his side, they were silent which probably meant that one of them had out-argued the other... For the moment at least.

"What are you waiting for Reggie?" Asked Paul.

"I just I thought I had heard some cars..." Reggie said looking slightly spaced out.

"Right... Reggie nobody ever uses this road with a car!" Paul said.

"What you don't believe me?" Both Paul and Brandon shook their heads.

"Even as a seven year old you had a wild imagination!" Said Brandon smiling reminiscently.

"Like that time you made Brandon and I think that there was Goudron and Kyogre fighting each other in our backyard." Said Paul.

"We ran outside looking for a battle and all we saw was a Magicarp and a Leviatar!" Brandon laughed.

"Or that time when he was convinced that Lugia was battling Articuno..." Said Paul.

"Oh yes I had forgotten that one!" Brandon replied.

Reggie watched somewhat in amazement his father and brother. They probably didn't know it but at the moment they were behaving like a real father and son. It was just a shame that they were ridiculing him in the process... But as suddenly as the magic had begun it ended both their expressions became grave and every trace of amusement disappeared. Brandon looked around.

"It's getting dark..." He said. "We should camp here for the night..."

"Yes, just please not on the road."  
>"Fine!" Said Paul. " We won't camp on the road so that we can spare Reggie from his imaginary cars..."<p>

They set up camp on the other side of the road, giving Reggie a hard time while they put up their tents. All three had done their fair share of camping and could put up a tent in less than five minutes. They weren't too far from each other but not next door either.

"We need to get some wood for the fire if we're going to have something to eat." Said Brandon.

His sons nodded and they headed off together. They were picking up dry branches and wood. Reggie couldn't help but look at the mountain, it sure was beautiful but also high, he pitied the poor people who were trying the drive up it on these roads.

"Do you often camp?" Paul asked his father, much to the latter's surprise.

"Sometimes if I've got exploring to do but otherwise I use the battle Pyramid." Answered the frontier brain. "And you?"

"I try to make it to the nearest Pokemon centre but seeing as it's sometimes far... I do camp a lot."

"Things haven't changed..." Brandon smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Reggie picking up some wood.

"I used to do the same as a boy." Answered Brandon. "Well kind off..."

"You used to challenge gym leaders?" Both boys looked surprised.

"Yes! What didn't I ever tell you?" The faces of both his sons answered for them. "Let's get back to camp and get a fire lit so we can eat, I'm not sure about you two but running away from those Pokemon gave me quite an appetite."

"Then you'll tell us?" Paul looked sceptical.

"Of course... It's strange that I hadn't ever told you before..."

They went back to their camp site and tried to light a fire as none of them and thought to take any matches. Paul asked his Magmar to use flame-thrower. Which resulted in both his father and brother getting slightly toasted in the process though he assured them it was an accident. They sat round the fire heating themselves up a little. They weren't that high up but they were high enough for it to be cold. Paul turned to look at his father from across the fire.

"Your gym battles?" He said. "I didn't know that you'd ever done any, I thought you were an explorer!"

"I am! But you can do both you know." His sons obviously wanted to hear more so he continued. "It was quite some time ago, I used to travel around my home region and challenge the gyms."

"What exactly is your home region?" Asked Reggie, Brandon looked puzzeled.

"Kanto." He answered.

"Why are you lying?" Asked Paul.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Paul pointed out.

"Did you travel alone or with friends like Ash?" Reggie could see that his father and brother were on the verge of another fight.

"I travelled with one very good friend." Answered Brandon who suddenly seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

For some unknown reason, Brandon very rarely talked about his past before the battle frontier and never about his childhood. _Some parts of the past are best forgotten_, he had once said after much prying from his at the time really young sons. Reggie couldn't help but wonder what his father was remembering... Brandon shook his head to bring himself back into the real world.

"Right lets see what we have." He pulled out a tin of food and his expression darkened, he pulled out other one and got the same reaction. "The forces of evil are upon us..."

"What is it?" Asked Paul, Brandon handed Reggie the tin.

"Spinach?" Yelled the oldest brother.

"Which one of you packed the food?" Asked Brandon.

"Nurse Joy offered to pack them for us." Said Paul.

"Here's a lesson Paul. NEVER let a nurse Joy pack your food... You'll get healthy stuff to be certain but they'll give you food that only they can eat and think nice. I learnt that the hard way..."

"I thought dads and mums loved that sort of stuff." Said Reggie.

"I can't speak for everyone but I myself, hate it." Said Brandon. "We just encourage you to eat it because it's good for you and then secretly eat chips and chocolate when your in bed."

"Is there anything else?" Asked Reggie.

"No. We've got a week's worth of spinach." Said Brandon looking grim.

"Great... Oh well here goes."

Paul was the first to start to eat before reluctantly his father and brother followed none of them looked happy. They'd found another thing that they agreed on, spinach was the worst food ever created...


	6. Not quite a full night's sleep

A young boy was cowering in a corner. He had long untidy light brown hair and dark blue eyes that were red from crying. His clothes were way too big for him. He was fairly badly beaten with bruises and cuts all over his face. _"I didn't mean to..."_ he mopped. There was a dark shadow in the room facing the boy, it reached for the child who screamed. Paul woke up in a cold sweat. He'd never had a nightmare that felt so real...

He tried to calm himself down thinking about other things. His mind was filled with what had happened that day. At first he had detested being anywhere near his father and had decided to call him by his name but as the day had gone on he'd felt slightly different. Brandon was less distant, arrogant and temperamental since their last meeting in the battle pyramid and more like he had been when Reggie and himself had been younger.

He still remembered the day that they had really fallen out he was thirteen at the time. His father had returned home looking grim to say the least... When Paul had questioned him, his father had remained silent. Paul's didn't have a very good temper and had started to get angry. Brandon's response was to yell back (something he'd never done before) and disproportionately. The two yelled at each other for ages, then Paul announced that he was going to take part in gym battles and left the next day. He'd never found out what had happened...

He heard something rattle outside and got up. He could see some vague silhouettes outside the tent it looked like a man, a woman and some kind of Pokemon. What were they doing here? Were they lost? He put his ear to the side of his tent and listened.

"So what's the plan again?" Asked the man's voice.

"We steal the twerps Pokemon while they're sleeping make a break for it and give them to the boss and he'll say 'oh that Miaouss and his team rocket I must give them piles of gold for all that they have done for me...' and that will be us on holiday for the rest of our lives."

Team Rocket? That name meant something to Paul... Ash and his friends went on about them a lot, they were some kind of Pokemon thieves... Quietly Paul brought himself out of his tent so that he was just behind them. It looked like they were heading for Reggie's tent first. He then spotted his father already outside looking at them annoyed. He guestered at Paul to stay where he was and stay quiet. Team Rocket opened the tent.

"That's not a twerp!" Said Jessie, Paul and Brandon came up behind them.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Asked Paul, team rocket jumped out of their skin as much from alarm as from fear.

"It's the bad twerp!" They yelled.

"I would strongly recommend that you leave at once..." Brandon said.

"It's the pyramid fly boy! What's he doing here?" Asked Miaouss.

"It's 6°clock in the morning, I'm not going to repeat myself. Go away, whoever you are!" Said Brandon.

There was a second where Paul thought they might just go but that soon changed.

"Is that a Pyramid king's voice I hear?" Asked Jessie.

"It shrieks to me loud and clear!" Said James.

"What are you going on about?" Asked Paul.

"On the wind"

"Past the stars"

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete."

"Jessie."

"James!"

"Miaouss now that's a name!"

"Putting the do'gooders in their place!"

"We're team rocket, we're in your face!"

"Buwabafet!" Yelled a blue pokemon.

There was an awkward moment of silence, where all both trainers didn't rally know what to think. Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"Never heard of you..." He said.

"WHAT?" Team Rocket sounded outraged. "We've broken into your pyramid once! And you can't remember us?"

"Can't say that I do..."

"We'll make you remember us! Siviper come on out and use poison fang!" Yelled Jessie.

The large pokemon snapped at them both Paul and Brandon jumped aside. Paul felt a sharp pain as he hit the floor, _I need to be more careful with my landings_... Reggie who had been woken up by team rocket's entrance jumped out his tent.

"Dad, Paul are you two ok?"

"Dad?" Asked team rocket.

"We're fine!" Said Paul picking himself up. "Magmar and Elekid go!"

"Go Cartavine!" James Pokemon bit his head. "Oh come on stop the munchies!"

"Magmar use flame-thrower and Elekid thunder!"

All three were powerful attacks, Magmar's flame-thrower hit Cartavine, a grass type so it did a lot of damage. The Pokemon landed at Jame's feet almost K.O. Siviper proved more difficult however and it managed to dodge the first attack but was then hit by Regi's Staraptor using bravebird. Yet to their amazement the snake pokemon was still standing.

"Not bad..." Said Brandon. "Regirock, Regice, Registeel I need your assistance!"

He called out his three Pokemon. There stood the golems in a line. Seeing them like this made Paul realise that he really wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of his father... Granted at the moment he looked more like he was enjoying himself but if things continued for too long he might just lose his patience...

"Siviper use poison!" Ordered Jessie.

"All three of you use focus punch!"

Paul smiled smugly a poison attack was hardly going to do much damage against a rock, steel or ice pokemon... The focus punches knocked Siviper flying, no doubt he was K.O. At least that was the end of their problems...

"Paul look out!"

Reggie ran over and pushed Paul aside as the poison attack landed right next to them. He was lucky team rocket were so incompetent they couldn't even shoot straight! Reggie called out his Pokemon.

"It's coming back to me now..." Said Brandon. "This is the part where we blast you off!"

"No please! We can explain..."

"Too late!" Said Reggie.

They all ordered their Pokemon to attack, team rocket started to fly off into the distance.

"I think there's a lesson to be learned here..." Said James.

"Next time lets go for the other twerps."

"We're blasting off again."

"Oh no you're not!"

To their utter surprise Brandon, Paul and Reggie caught them and dragged them back down to earth.

"Actually, we've just had a better idea." Said Paul.

"Once we've finished our camping trip, you guys can meet officer Jenny. I'm sure she's dying to meet you..." Brandon said.

After a few moments they had successfully tied the trio of crooks to a nearby tree and were now in the middle of an early breakfast. They'd decided to set off early. Paul had to admit he didn't feel so good, he suddenly felt rather sick and dizzy. He noticed that Reggie was pale as well, this hadn't escaped their father.

"Are you boys ok?" He asked looking genuinely worried.

"I'm... I'm... Fine..." Said Paul.

"I feel kinda sick..." Reggie was perhaps a little more honest.

"Both of you lie down this instant!" Ordered Brandon Reggie obeyed.

"Why?" Asked Paul feeling worse every moment.

"Because you look like you're going to faint and at least that way you can't fall so far."

Paul was about to listen to his dad when his legs gave way beneath him. Fortunately his father ran over and caught him before lying him next to his brother.

"You're both running high fevers..." Brandon said.

"What's wrong with us?" Asked Reggie.

"Poison." Brandon simply replied.

The Frontier Brain stormed over to team rocket and lifted up Miaouss. Paul had seen him angry but never this angry. There was something new in his eyes a sort of cruelty that made even the Pyramid king's youngest son shudder.

"This is your fault! With that missed poison attack!" He yelled.

"How were we to know?" Asked Miaouss.

"Where do you keep your anti-poison?" Asked Brandon.

"We don't have any!" Said James.

"Yeah! We spent everything on that robot to capture that twerp's Pikachu!" Brandon threw Miaouss to the floor.

"Look after them while I go and find some!" He said. "If when I come back I find that you have ran away and left them alone, I will track you down and kill you! And that's a promise!"

A weak Paul watched as his still furious father ran back the way they came...


	7. Assisting the ennemy

Mars was in the fifth car in the convoy. She was half asleep. Nothing was happening... The sooner they made the top of the mountain the better... If only to save her from boredom. Having played just about every game possible to pass the time, the galactic commander was growing tired of 'I spy'...

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'T'..." Said a bored Saturn.

"Let me guess... Tree!" Jupiter said over the radio.

"You got it..."

"I spy with my little eye... Abomasnow!" Yelled Jupiter.

"I thought we had already explained the rules to you Jupiter!" Moaned Saturn. "You need to say 'I spy something beginning with' then a letter!"

"No there's a freaking big Abomasnow up ahead!" She screamed.

The driver of Mars's car only just had time to hit the breaks. Unfortunately Saturn's car continued straight into the Pokemon's legs. It looked down unamused... Now they were in for it... The Pokemon lifted up it's huge fist ready to pound Saturn into a pulp. It didn't get the chance from out of the trees came a hyperbeam which knocked the Pokemon clean off of it's feet, it fell down K.O.

They were about to drive away full speed ahead when the figure of a man fell out from some trees. He was in quite a state and out of breath. Mars guessed that he had stopped the Abomasnow. He jumped up and ran over to them out of breath.

"Have... Have..." He tried to speak but couldn't from being exhausted.

"Calm down..." Instructed Saturn. "Thank you for saving us."

"There are a lot more of them... You need to keep a look out..." Said the man. "Do you have any anti-venom?"

"Yes, are you poisoned?" Asked Saturn.

"No but my two sons are and they're both very sick..."

"Mars get some anti-venom..." Said Saturn.

Without questioning his logic or reasoning Mars dashed over to the car carrying the medical supplies and gave an anti-poison to Saturn who handed it to the man. Who looked very relieved.

"Thank you..." He said.

"It's nothing, now go and help your sons." Said the commander.

The man nodded then dashed off into the forest. Saturn was left staring at the dents in his car caused by the now unconscious Abomasnow... He'd had a lucky escape... Jupiter ran over to Saturn so Mars decided to follow.

"Why exactly did you do that? All three of them will be dead in a three days anyhow!" Said Jupiter.

"Exactly it's not as if they'll interfere and I'd sleep a little easier at night knowing that I helped the man who saved me..." He explained. "His world's going to end either way, I gave him three days of happiness."

"Humph. Sounds like you're going soft!" Declared Jupiter.

Mars didn't know what to think. Granted Cyrus's orders were clear : get to the spear pillar no matter what and no stopping unnecessarily... But then that guy had just saved them and it wasn't as if he was going to cause any trouble. Mars decided to remain silent after all it looked like her team mates were about to fight... There was a sudden bleeping coming from Saturn's radio, he ran over and picked it up.

"Why have you stopped?" Asked Cyrus.

"Sorry sir, Abomasnow. It's gone now." Explained an already nervous Saturn.

"Good. Well I'm afraid there's a road block ahead on the icy ridge about twenty miles from where you are..." Saturn glanced around him and saw the ridge in the distance.

"Officer Jenny? We should easily be able to go around her." Saturn said.

"No! It would add too much time on..." There was a pause. "Besides I want you to go straight through them and destroy all resistance!"

"What kind of resistance are we going to encounter sir?" Asked Saturn.

"It would seem that Cynthia has dragged along the gym leaders and the league. Plus those three brats and a few other hangers on." Said Cyrus.

"What? We'll get massacred!" Yelled Saturn. "Cyrus we only just defeated the champion and the brats alone we can't take on an army of some of the most powerful trainers in all of Sinnoh!"

"Relax. I have a plan... All you need to do is keep them busy for a while."Cyrus sounded remarkably calm. "Now get on your way... One last thing it would seem that the Pyramid King Brandon is in Sinnoh, now Hunter J has assured me that he is currently a rather large decorative statue along with his Pokemon but please be on the look out!"

"We will sir..." Said Saturn.

"Excellent now get going!"

Saturn got back into his car and ordered them to drive off, he decided not to tell the grunts about what was waiting for them because it would only make them nervous after all, he had explained quietly to his fellow commanders. As they started to drive again Mars couldn't help but think that it was a shame to destroy such courage as the man had shown.

...

Brandon dashed back up the mountain, he had gotten some antidote now the main problem was getting to Reggie and Paul before it was too late. He had hated having to leave them alone but doing so was the only way to get them medicine and he didn't trust team Rocket enough to send them on their own... Even if he got the feeling that they were no murderers, it didn't mean that they wouldn't make a break for it, if given the chance... He got back to the camp, he couldn't see Reggie, Paul or team Rocket. Where had they gone? He looked around and discovered that they had dragged Reggie and Paul into a tent and were now standing guard.

"I hope you found some anti-venom, they're really not well..." Said Jessie actually sounding worried.

"I did, you are free to go but keep your guard up there are odd people in the woods."Said Brandon.

"Odd people?" Asked the three team Rocket members at the same time.

"I think we'll stay with you!" Said Jessie.

"Yeah... That way the big bad Pyramid King can help us if any odd people come along..."Said Miaouss.

Not willing to waste any more time Brandon went into the tent. Both Reggie and Paul were very pale and shivering. The pyramid king gave his two sons both some antidote and prayed it would work. After a few moments both of them looked better if only a bit... Brandon sat down and decided to wait until his sons woke up and he was sure they'd be ok... After maybe an hour or two Paul started to wake up. His eyes opened slowly.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In a tent." Replied Brandon.

"Yes, where in a tent?" Paul sounded slightly annoyed.

"On mount Coronet."

"What happened?" Asked the boy.

"After you got sick, I ran to get some medicine you passed out while I was away but I got the antidote..." He explained. "Paul do not wonder too far away from the camp, there are some suspicious characters about..."

"I'll keep an eye out, what time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"That early? What are you doing up!"

"Looking after you!"

"Well. Goodnight Brandon."

"It's..."

Brandon stopped as his son should of said the word 'father' and looked back at him, he decided not to tell him to do so_, _Paul still hated him and Brandon had a feeling he wasn't ever going to forgive him... So it was with a heavy heart that Brandon went to bed. He hated the feeling of his entire family hating him... He hadn't felt this bad before though... It was as if he'd hoped just a little bit that he and his sons might just get on with each other and fix the ever growing gap... But now that seemed doomed to failure, and he couldn't really blame Paul...

The next morning when he awoke to his surprise both his sons were already awake and were busy cooking breakfast. He smiled and joined them. Team Rocket were in a corner and saluted him like you would a general.

"What did you say to those guys?" Asked an amused Reggie.

"Just the truth about some odd people in the mountains." He answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." They both replied.

They set off again this time with team rocket following them... At around eleven in the morning, they were unfortunate enough to encounter the group of Abomasnow and get chased yet again for the next few hours... Brandon wondered what they had done to annoy the Pokemon so much... Eventually they arrived in a clearing near an ice ridge and decided to set up camp.

"So what did these odd people want?" Asked Paul.

"I don't know they actually gave me the antidote but there was just something about them that made my skin crawl..."

"We'll just have to be careful then..." Said Reggie.

"All you gotta do is say 'I'm the Pyramid king' and they'll run for cover!" Said Miaouss imitating Brandon's voice.

"I don't think that works around here... The last time I showed up to try and stop a bad guy... I ended up a larger than life sized statue!" Brandon's sons looked puzzled. "It's a long story..."

"Come on tell us!" Said Reggie, Paul looked unenthusiastic.

"OK. Ok! You haven't changed since you were 8!" He said having some fond flashbacks. "Well, it was just after our battle..."

Before he could start his story there was a huge bang and a flash of an explosion coming from the ice ridge causing everyone at the camp to jump to their feet.

"What was that?" Asked team Rocket.

"Trouble..." Replied Brandon. 


	8. You don't win em' all

Ash was sitting down looking at Sinnoh from the camp site. They had decided to wait for Team galactic here, they'd been waiting for almost a day now with no sign of anybody. It was possible that team Galactic would try to go around them so an Officer Jenny had gone to the only other way around to guard it and inform them if anyone tried to get through. Among those present was also Looker who had volunteered to come along. They'd been there quite some time now and Ash was starting to wonder if team Galactic would ever show up. He looked for Brock who was in the middle of flirting with Cynthia, she was looking at him amused. Ash waited for Brock's pokemon to do something but nothing happened. Crogunk was starring blankly into the distance.

"They're close..." Said Brock who had also noticed his pokemon's change in behaviour.

"Yeah..."

Ash wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He wanted to defeat team Galactic once and for all but he had the oddest feeling that things were going to go badly... He didn't know why after all these were some serious trainers, all assembled and working together. They should outmatch Saturn and the others easily but then why was he so unsure?

"Looks like they're coming!" Yelled Mylene.

Ash turned in the distance, he could make out some small lights like those of a car coming towards them. He jumped to his feet as did everyone else. They all rushed to form a line if front of the now fast approaching cars. It looked like there were at least 10 cars, Ash was feeling more than a little nervous... After all team Galactic were not to be messed with...

"Watch out for their commanders!" Said Cynthia. "They're very powerful... Roark could you go to that cave with Gardenia and guard the entrance?"

"Right!" The two Gym leaders ran off.

"Cynthia!"

A car pulled up and Cyrus got out to everyone's surprise. Ash couldn't help but notice that Cynthia seemed very suspicious and not all that happy to see him.

"Cyrus you shouldn't be here." She warned.

"I heard that you were going to fight team galactic..."

"How could you of known? Nobody told you..." Cynthia cut in.

"All Sinnoh knows all the Gym leaders have left their towns..."

"I don't believe you!" Cynthia pulled out a Pokeball. "Cyrus don't come any further or else!"

There was a moment of silence. Ash couldn't believe what had just happened and apparently nobody else could either. Cyrus was on their side wasn't he? Cyrus started to laugh and suddenly Ash thought that Cynthia might be right after all... Before anyone could react Cyrus threw two pokeballs and called out a Houndoom and a Weavile.

"I knew you were a traitor!" Said Cynthia. "You've been with team galactic all the time haven't you?"

"Very good... Now if you all surrender there might just be a chance of all of you getting out of this alive."

The response was the same for all of the Gym leaders and members of the league they called out their best Pokemon. There was an explosion a bit further away, Ash guessed that it was Roark and Gardenia who had started to fight. Behind them the rest of team galactic was closing in dangerously! They were surrounded but hopefully more powerful.

"Garchomp use stone edge!" Ordered Cynthia.

To everyone's amazement Houndoom dodged almost effortlessly. Cynthia looked slightly surprised Cyrus mealy smiled.

"Now I hate violence." He said. 'It is the worst bi-product of humanity but I will be forced to resort to it if you refuse to surrender."

"You really think that you'll be able to control Dialga and Palkia?" Asked Cynthia. "They'll never listen to you. Summoning them will probably destroy our world!"

There was an even larger explosion followed up by a yell from the hill.

"Guys we're getting massacred up here!" Yelled Roark over the radio.

"Hold on we're coming!" Said Mylene.

The could hear the battle over the radio and listened in horror. It sounded like two armies were fighting not two gym leaders. Then there was a larger explosion, a huge chunk of the ice ridge broke off from the rest of the mountain plummeting down. They watched in horror, Cynthia rushed over to the radio.

"Are you two Ok?" She called out.

"Master Cyrus!" It was a member of team galactic. "We've defeated the Gym leaders!"

"Are they alive?" Asked Cyrus.

"The girl is sir, she's unconscious but the boy fell... There's no way he could have survived."

"NO!" Yelled Ash.

The idea that Roark was gone was incomprehensible, he couldn't of fallen... He couldn't be dead! He had to be alive! How could he be dead? Ash felt such a furry that he felt that he could quite happily kill Cyrus on the spot and not think about it twice... Unfortunately it didn't look like it was going to be that easy...

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Yelled Ash.

"Fine... Continue this pointless battle I should just point out, that if my men don't get a message from me in the next 30 seconds they'll throw the remaining Gym Leader over the ledge as well."

"No! Don't!" Yelled the assembled Gym leaders.

"Call back your pokemon!" Ordered Cyrus, they obeyed. "Now, follow me. If you try anything, she'll be seeing your friend in no time."

It was with great sadness and reluctance that Ash followed along with all his friends. He looked down the ravine at the bottom was a river that was completely frozen solid... No way anyone could survive the fall. Ash could only imagine poor Roark falling down to his death...He couldn't help but notice that both Saturn and Mars seemed to be trailing somewhat behind looking at their feet... He wondered what they were thinking about... They looked almost sad.

"This can't be happening..." Ash mumbled under his breath.


	9. Could things get any worse? Yes

"What's happening?" Asked Jessie.

"I dunno!" Said Reggie. "Dad any ideas?"

"Very powerful Pokemon attacks." He answered.

"I think we'd all figured that one out!" Said Paul.

"Look, it's an avalanche!" Said James.

The group skidded to a halt. It looked like half the mountain was falling... There was a huge crash as it hit the group. Paul shivered, it was pretty cold up here, they had covered quite some distance to get here. There shouldn't be very many pokemon around here let alone trainers to fight... So what on earth had happened? He saw that Reggie was about to ask Brandon.

"I don't know Reggie." Brandon replied before his son could even ask the question.

Paul was about to make a cutting comment when he head what sounded like a voice pleading for help. He looked around in surprise and shock. The others didn't seem to be paying any attention to it. He recognised the voice but just couldn't place it.

"_My head... Please... Help..._" Said the voice.

"Paul, what do you hear?" Asked Brandon.

"It's a voice... Asking for help..." He said closing his eyes.

"Where?" Asked the pyramid king.

"In the ice..." Replied Paul.

"Come on! And be careful on the ice!" Warned Brandon.

The group set off towards where the snow had hit. They were treading carefully. Paul could hear the ice under his feet crack and make unnerving noises. The further out they ventured the more the ice creaked. Even Brandon who was used to booby-traps in ancient temples looked a little nervous, in fact more for the first time ever he looked scarred.

"When I was a boy I fell through the ice..." Brandon said.

"Is this your way of saying your afraid or something?" Asked Paul, Brandon gave him an angry look.

"No... I..." There was a larger crack, Brandon stopped dead, this time looking genuinely terrified.

"How can you be afraid?" Asked Paul. "One of your Pokemon is called Reg_ice_!"

"Paul! That isn't helping!" Snapped Reggie. "Come on dad... Nothing can happen to you."

"Yeah... If you fall in, you'll go numb in no time!" Mumbled Paul.

"Paul!" Reggie gave him a look which made Paul shut up for good.

Brandon shook his head and closed his eyes before walking slowly towards his sons. Once he reached them he opened his eyes and nodded solemnly they continued the hike. Eventually they arrived. Paul starred at the pile of ice and snow... He had defiantly heard a voice... Without knowing why he started to dig in the snow, his brother, father and team rocket watched in confusion. Suddenly he felt something warm, he dragged out an arm. Instantly Brandon and Reggie came to his assistance and together they pulled out a body. Roark stared at the man in shock and horror.

"It's Roark!" Gasped Paul.

"What's the gym leader of Odenburgh doing all the way out here?" Asked Reggie.

"What's he doing buried under snow?" Asked James.

"He's still alive!" Said Brandon. "But he's suffering from hypothermia and it looks like he's very badly hurt... He needs medical attention soon or he'll be dead."

"We need to take him to a Pokemon centre." Reggie said.

"Reggie help me carry him!" Said Brandon. "Paul find us a way to get out of here without running over the ice."

"This is not a good time to be a coward!" Said Paul, his father gave him a mildly hurt look.

"No he's right, I'm not sure the ice will take out weight on it a second time!" Said Reggie still annoyed at his brother.

"Fine!"

Paul stormed off in a bit of a huff. He wanted nothing more than to be away from his father for the rest of his life. Having to try to be nice for almost a week, had driven him insane! He stormed round a corner and walked straight into a woman with purple hair, he looked down at him cruelly. Before he knew it, he was surrounded by people wearing odd uniforms and with weird hair.

"Well, well... Who do we have here?" She asked., instead of answering Paul turned and tried to make a break for it. "Skunktank stop him!"

Before Paul could get any further a huge Skunktank appeared behind him. Not wanting to end up as the Pokemon's dinner Paul started to run, this wasn't how he'd planned his camping trip going... A heavy weight struck his back knocking him onto the ground, it was Skunktank. Paul struggled but it was useless. The Pokemon was too heavy and it had too strong a grip.

"Help!" He shouted out.

"What? Are there others with you?" Asked the woman. "Did you see someone with a red miner's helmet by any chance." Paul closed his eyes.

"Yes... He's dead..." He lied. "Now let me go!"

"Ha! Nice try!" Said the woman. "You shouldn't be out here alone, so I'm guessing your with those other brats! You're coming with us!"

Paul felt himself getting dragged along by the other oddly dressed people, the woman had taken his backpack and was now looking inside.

"Why are you carrying spinach?" She asked looking rather curious.

"I let a nurse joy make my lunch!" Answered Paul.

"Oh well done boy! Are you alone?"

"Of course!"

"This is a lot of Spinach for one person!"

"I have a healthy appetite!" Paul snapped out the first thing that had come into his head.

"Well, you certainly won't be needing these any more!"

To Paul's dismay she chucked his Pokeballs onto the floor and left them there. He struggled to get back to them but the people currently kidnapping him were too strong... This was turning into a disaster...

...

Pyramid king Brandon heard his youngest son's scream and instantly ran towards him. Almost as soon as he put his foot on the ice he felt it give way unable to stop himself he braced for what he knew was about to come. He went crashing into the freezing the water. It was much worse than he remembered. It felt like he was getting stabbed by knives, Brandon kicked to try and get himself back up to the surface. He was already numb all over and didn't want to risk passing out. He got his head out of the water.

"Dad!" Yelled Reggie.

Being dragged down by the weight of his wet clothes Brandon soon sank again but to his relief, he felt a strong hand grab him and pull him up. It was his son who dragged him out of the water. Brandon lied on his back, he coughed and spluttered trying to remember to breathe again.

"Are you ok?" Asked Reggie.

"No. But where is Paul?" He asked.

"He's gone dad... We've got his Pokeballs looks like someone took him..."

"We've got to go get him!"

"Dad we've got to get you and Roark to a Pokemon center first..."

"What about your brother?"

"It's Paul we're talking about! Knowing him, he's probably got them begging for mercy!"


	10. Now what?

Zoe was sitting in the Pokemon center drinking a nice cup of warm coffee. It was quite late and she was sure she'd be in bed and fast asleep in a few moments. For the moment, she was busy trying to think up a new strategy for the up coming Pokemon contest. She was the only person at the Pokemon Center asides one boy (and nurse joy) who called himself Garry, he was busy talking to his grandfather some "professor Oak" in Kanto... He seemed nice enough... Suddenly the door swung open and in ran a Miaouss, the nurse Joy looked at it with confusion.

"Yo! Get two beds ready pronto! We got two sick people!" Said the Pokemon.

"Ok... You can talk?" said the surprised Nurse Joy.

"Yeah so? Just do it already and get some blankets ready!"

"You're team rocket's Miaouss!" Said Garry rushing over.

"Oh no, another twerp! It's killin' me to say this but we need your help!"

Zoe watched, too surprised to say anything. Then two figures limped through the doorway. It took her a second to remember who they were, the first one was Reggie, the older brother of Paul, he seemed to be holding up the other man. It was the Pyramid King Brandon! He looked in a bad way, he was completely drenched and was shivering non-stop. His teeth were clattering, Reggie carried the frontier Brain to a couch and lied him down on it. Garry ran over with a cover.

"Reggie! What happened?" Asked Zoe finally able to speak.

"He fell through the ice... On the mountain..."

"Help... Roa..." He was shacking so much he could barely speak.

Zoe turned as to her surprise team rocket carried in carefully another man this time unconscious. Nurse Joy rushed over and took his pulse.

"Thank goodness you brought him here!" Said Nurse Joy. "This man is very hurt!"

"He fell down a rather large cliff and he's been outside for a while." Explained Reggie.

"Right, no time to waste!" Said the Nurse. "Follow me! Keep him warm if he gets any worse tell me! Oh and give him a hug."

"You what?" Asked Reggie. "You might as well order me to punch myself in the face! He hates anything even resembling a hug!"

"It'll warm him up!"

Reggie nodded as team Rocket carried the unconscious Gym Leader, following the nurse Joy. The Pokemon breeder turned back to the frontier Brain. He was a rather pale going on light blue, he did as the nurse Joy said and almost instantly was pushed gently away. Brandon had never ever hurt either of his sons but a push to them was as good as a fist in the face...

"How are you feeling?" He asked there was a long pause.

"Dreadful!" He moaned weekly. "I think."

"You think? Man you've got it bad!" Said Reggie. "Lets see what did we do two days ago?"

"That's easy." He said after a long pause. "Well... I... I dunno."

"Nurse Joy!" Reggie called out, a nurse joy appeared.

"Yes? He's not making much sense, is taking ages to answer and suffering from amnesia..."

"There all symptoms of severe hypothermia." Explained the nurse. "Warm him up as best you can."

Reggie looked worried. Zoe ran over with another few blankets and put them on the shivering Pyramid King. She wondered what on earth the could of been doing in the middle of the night.

"Excuse me but what exactly is happening?" Asked Garry.

"What do you mean?" Asked Brandon looking very confused.

"Well, at the moment, you've turned up with a Pyramid king suffering from hypothermia, a gym leader who you say fell off a cliff and all the gym leaders in Sinnoh have disappeared."

"Paul!" Brandon's eyes suddenly widened and he tried to jump up.

"We'll see what we can do!" Said Reggie forcing him down. "For the moment try to get over your brain freeze."

"I'm fine!.. I just need to dig a tunnel and we'll be out of this cell in no time." Said Brandon.

"If you could hear yourself..." Muttered Reggie.

He walked over to a computer and tried to call the police. He was greeted by a worried looking officer Jenny.

"Hallo." Reggie didn't give the officer time to say anything. "I'd like to report the kidnap of my younger brother, the pokemon trainer Paul."

"Are you sure he hasn't just walked off?" Asked the Officer.

"No my dad's pretty sure that's what happened and we found his Pokeballs."

"Can we talk to your father?" asked the officer, Reggie glanced behind him at the pyramid King.

"I don't think that will work... He isn't making much sense at the moment."

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Asked the police officer.

"What? No!"  
>"Stop wasting police time kid!"<p>

The screen went black, Reggie hit the desk with his face. So much for the police! He turned to the other trainers who were looking at him in confusion before walking back over to Brandon's side. Zoe realised something that Reggie had been saying... But it couldn't be!

"Reggie Brandon's not your dad is he?" She asked him.

"Yep!" Answered a rather annoyed Reggie.

"That means Paul's his son?" Said an astounded Garry.

"Right... Now if you haven't got anything interesting to say please shut up!" He snapped.

"Reggie! Don't talk to your grandparents like that!" Said Brandon.

"Grandma and grampa are dead paps..." Sighed Reggie before turning back to the other teens. "I'm sorry... I'm just a little bit worried."

"No need to explain... I'm sorry about your grandparents..." Said Zoe.

"It's ok..." Reggie looked somewhat sad.

The three teens waited with Brandon occasionally speaking nonsense, Team Rocket eventually joined them but as neither side really liked the other they weren't saying anything. Brandon whose brain was still melting was under the impression that team Rocket was his long lost cousins... About two hours later nurse Joy joined them, she looked tired and drained but she was smiling.

"He'll be ok... That hard hat saved his life..." She said.

"When will he wake up?" Asked Reggie.

"He's actually awake at the moment, he's asking for someone called 'Gardienia' but otherwise he's fine..."

"Could you please look after my dad? Uh... I think he's hallucinating or something so don't worry if he says something stupid."

Reggie sped down the corridor with Zoe, Garry and team rocket following. Lying on a bed was Roark he was bandaged up. With a broken arm, a broken ankle, several broken ribs and a concussion he wasn't exactly enjoying himself... He looked over at his visitors not recognising one of them.

"Uh hallo?" He muttered.

"Hallo." Said the tallest. "I know you probably want to rest, so I'll keep it brief but what exactly happened to you?"

"They weren't supposed to know... There were too many... We fought them... The ice broke... I fell..." He said. "Where's Gardinia?"

"The Eterna city gym leader?" Asked Reggie, Roark nodded painfully. "I don't know... Who were you battling?"

"Team Galactic." Said Roark.

"Thank you." Said Reggie. "You get some rest."

He left Roark and walked off back to his father who was sleeping peacefully on the couch with a hot water bottle. Reggie smiled and sat down in a chair. Zoe and Garry both imitated him.

"Who's team Galactic?" Asked Zoe.

"They're a group of bad guys who stole a meteor in Veilstone city..." Explained Reggie. "I don't know much more about them. Other than they're trouble..."

"Those fashion freaks always ruin our plans!" Said James.

"You three are lucky we haven't handed you over to the police!" Said Garry.

"You wouldn't arrest your dad's dear cousins would you?" Said Jessie.

"Yeah..." Reggie said. "I'd stop saying that cause he won't find it so funny when he gets back to his senses..."

"What are we going to do?" Asked Garry. "If Roark's right, it's a fair bet that the Gym leaders, Elite four and Champion have been captured as well as your brother and I'm willing to bet that Ash has followed..."

"Yeah, we've got to do something but what?" Said Zoe.

"We need an army!" Said Reggie.

"Who needs an army boy!" Said Brandon who had suddenly woken up. "You got your family behind you!"

"What are you going on about? It's just me and you, Paul's been captured!"

Brandon raised an eyebrow knowingly, his son and the others looked at him in confusion before smiling. Reggie rushed over to a computer and started tapping in phone numbers. Zoe and Garry stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" Asked a confused Zoe.

"Dad's right... I might not have much in the way of blood relatives still alive but with me and Paul it was different, growing up the way we did... We didn't know any other kids our age so our only friends became the people around us... But we became more than that... We always used to call ourselves 'The B.F.F'!" Said Reggie getting excited.

"The B.F.F? is that some kind of organisation?" Asked Garry.

"No. B. F. F. The Battle Frontier Family!" Reggie smiled as the screen turned on.

Almost instantly on the screen appeared a young man with brown hair and some kind of odd hat. He looked puzzled. Another person appeared but she seemed to be calling from another area. Eventually six people had all appeared on the screen.

"Uh Hi? Could you please keep it quick kid it's 2 in the morning!" Yawned the man with the red hat. "Who are you anyway? You shouldn't have all our numbers!"

"Come on Noland it's me!" Said Reggie smiling.

"Well... Well... If it isn't just a pyramid Prince!" Smiled Lucy. "It's been a while! How are you doing?"

"Not great..." The frontier Brains looked worried.

"What's up? You fallen out with your dad again?" Asked Annabel.

"No."

"Well then how is your old man?" Asked Spencer.

"Not great..." Replied Reggie sadly. "He fell in to a frozen river and he's got a really bad case of hypothermia, it's not doing his head any good..."

"Hi guys!" Said a confused Brandon

"Right... Nice shade of blue Brandon!" Laughed Greta. "Otherwise is everything else ok?"

"If only... Paul's been kidnapped by an evil organisation going by the name of team galactic... They've got him and all the gym leaders as hostages..."

"That's awful!" Said Annabel.

"Yeah and there are a lot of them so I was wondering..."

"Have no fear, the battle frontier attack force is on it's way!" Said Noland.

"Great we're in the Pokemon Center at the bottom of Mount Coronet!"

...

Ash and his friends were tied up in a corner currently watching team galactic's plans is motion. Cyrus and some sort of professor were busy running around with the orbs and stuff. Nobody was saying much if anything. There wasn't much to say and if they did they were soon made to be quiet. Byron was crying the loss of his son in a corner. Then there were noises of a struggle coming from down one of the cave's entrances. Ash lifted his head, he recognised the voice... But it couldn't be...

"Get the hell off of me!" Yelled Paul.

The Paul was dragged in by two galactic grunts accompanied by Jupiter. The galactic commander and her friends seemed to be struggling with the teen who was putting up quite a fight. Cyrus turned around surprised by their new guest.

"Right that's it!" Roared Paul.

With quite an effort the boy lifted one grunt and threw him into the other using some kind of karate move. He smirked at Jupiter who called out her Skunktank.

"Nice moves!" Said Mylene.

"I had a good teacher..." Said Paul, Ash wondered who he was talking about.

"Who's this?" Asked Cyrus.

"None of your business." Replied Paul with his typical cold tone.

"We found him walking around in the mountain." Said Jupiter.

"I was camping! The last time I checked it wasn't a crime!" Snapped the teen.

"What's your name?" Asked Cyrus.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Yelled Paul.

"Search him!"

Paul oddly stood still as they searched him then rummaged through his bag. Ash looked on in astonishment had he come to save them or something? There seemed to be a lot of food, a map and a compass but then Cyrus pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" Asked Cyrus looking at the envelope.

"Leave that alone!" Yelled Paul.

He tried to rush Cyrus but was stopped by at least ten Galactic grunts. He looked on helplessly as Cyrus opened the envelope and looked at the letter.

"Well this is interesting..." He said smiling and looking at Paul. "Do you want me to read it out?"

"Don't you dare!" He yelled.

"Oh, I think they'll find it interesting..." He turned to face Ash and his friends. "Listen to this, looks like you weren't alone :

_Dear Paul_

_I'm sure by the time you read this, we'll of gone our separate ways and you most likely won't want anything to do with me any more. I can't fault you there boy... I know that I can never make up for all my failures, as you have often pointed out they are many. I also know that no words of mine will ever fix the gap that I have caused and made grow ever larger... I would just like to explain why I behaved as I did, I know there is no good explanation, yet I will try._

_The reason is very simple... I am a coward. When your mother disappeared I didn't know what to do at the time you were not yet walking and your brother was only three. I would of probably not been able to cope without you and your brother, for that I am ever grateful. I guess I was also jealous of your innocence. You and your brother were always able to keep on going easily, I was unable to do the same and for years, I started to grow apart from you and the pain was growing inside of me. As you know I'm not very good with my patience and temper, hence the sudden outburst all those years ago. Unable to face up to that I ran away and hid... Metaphorically..._

_Pathetic isn't it? If it helps, I have regretted it ever since and I'm afraid our last encounter was again my fault, I had decided to apologise to you but when we met I realised you hadn't forgiven me (I suspect your brother hadn't either) and again I was afraid of your anger and that you wouldn't forgive me... _

_All I can say is : I'm sorry, for everything... I wish I could go back in time and fix everything but as you know that is impossible. I'm so sorry... I also want you to know I do love you and your brother and I think of you every moment of every day... _

_Goodbye._

_Love your father._

"How touching..." Said Cyrus coldly. "Put him with the others."

Paul was tied up tightly and thrown by Jupiter onto the ground next to Ash. The boy didn't even react.

"Paul are you ok?" Asked Ash.

Paul looked like he was in shock. He was starring blankly into space as if his entire life was flashing in front of his eyes. Ash had no idea that he had a past like that... Ash noticed that his leg was bleeding, it looked as if he was cut.

"Your hurt Paul." Said Cynthia. "Paul?"

"He... He... He really does care..." Muttered the shocked teen.


	11. Family reunion

Reggie was standing outside the Pokemon center. It was ridiculously early in the morning but he hadn't been able to sleep. Unlike his father who was currently sleeping like a baby on the couch. He was worried sick about his little brother what could of happened to him? Team galactic better not of hurt him or else he might just be tempted to show them that Brandon and Paul weren't the only ones to be feared... Reggie was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of an engine. He looked around before spotting a biplane in the distance a large Pokemon was flying next to it. A few moments later the plane was touching down, Reggie knew the pilot enough to know that the chances were the brakes didn't work... He was in for a surprise, instead of failing to stop the plane, it's front wheels fell off causing the plane to skid along on it's nose before stopping. A familiar face stepped off.

"Noland! Haven't you fixed that thing yet?" Asked Reggie.

"It's almost perfect!" Said the frontier Brain. "Whoa... You really have grown! You look just like your mother!"

"Thanks..." Said Reggie, part of him was touched he looked at the pokemon. "IS THAT ARTICUNO?"

"Yeah sure is... I figured with him on my side I might be able to take on your old man!"

"Your welcome to try... He's got all three Regi now..."

"What? How did he do that?"

"Ask him... I should warn you, he's sleeping."

"Looks like we're not the first ones here after all..." Said a woman's voice.

Reggie turned Lucy and Anabel were walking along the path towards them. Anabel was a bit younger than him but he remembered Paul and her getting along reasonably well. Anabel smiled and ran over giving Reggie a warm hug, the two had been childhood friends for several years though she'd always been closer to Paul after all they were the same ago.

"I think we've broken some records getting here..." Said Anabel. "Only 3 hours..."

"You sure did!" Laughed Reggie.

"Spencer's a bit behind us so's Greta but I'm not too sure about Tucker." Lucy said, Reggie sighed.

"Unless he has changed beyond all recognition he"ll be waiting to make a grand entry."

"Spencer!" Reggie spotted the old man on his Pokemon and ran over to him.

"Reggie! You're as tall as a tree and you're defiantly your mother's son!" Said the old man.

"Thanks..."

"I brought Greta as well..."  
>"Hiya Reg!" Yelled Greta.<p>

Reggie smiled as he was given yet another hug. Now everyone was here apart from Tucker. Suddenly a shadow crossed the moon Reggie looked up and smiled the dome Ace was flying over, he landed majestically.

"Reggie you're looking well..." Said the dome Ace.

"Hi Tucker..."

"So what's up with Paul?" Asked Spencer.

"These guys called Team Galactic took him they've got all the local gym leaders too and I'm pretty sure they're planning something big!"

"Are we talking Team Aqua and Team Magma want to be?" Asked Tucker. "I remember those people in the news..."

"I think they might actually be worse..." Said Reggie.

"Well, it's lucky for you that's we're here then!" Said Noland.

"All these familiar voices..."

Reggie turned to his surprise his father was up and staggering towards the group. They looked at him with a mix of joy and worry, he wasn't in the best of states... He was still rather ill looking and shaky.

"Dad you should be in bed!" Said Reggie.

"Pff... I'm wide awake now..."

"Yeah but are you making sense?" Asked Anabel.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's all there..." Laughed Spencer.

Garry and Zoe stepped outside and looked at the Battle Frontier now all assembled and almost ready for battle. Followed up by team rocket who got several cold glares.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Noland.

"We're here to help!" Said Jessie.

"Believe it or not, they're telling the truth!" Said Reggie. "So what's the plan?"

"We go in there and clobber em'!" Declared Greta.

"That's not going to work..." Roark hobbled out of the Pokemon Center using some crutches. "You'll get slaughtered if you run head on, Frontier Brains or not. Team Galactic isn't just any bunch of crooks. They're organised, ruthless, insane, there are a lot of them and most of all they're powerful. You won't get in the entrance to that cave on foot let alone stop them and save Paul."

"You must rest!" Yelled Nurse Joy trying to force him back inside.

"So what do we do then?" Asked Zoe. "We can't leave them!"

"Tucker you're the tactician!"

The tall frontier brain seemed to be lost in his thoughts, despite the fact that he was rather eccentric, Tucker gave out the tactics symbol... If anyone could come up with a plan it was him. He smiled and drew into the dirt a picture of the mountain with inside a cave using a stick.

"We know that we can't get in the entrance because it's going to be very heavily guarded right... After all they got Paul and as far as we know he wasn't anywhere near them... So here's my plan." He pointed at parts of the sketch. "We obviously can't go through the mountain but how about going in like this..."

"Great but... How?" Asked Lucy.

"I think I could build a machine quite easily that could get us in there..." Said Noland.

"If it's machines you need then we can help!" Said Team Rocket, the frontier Brains looked surprised.

"They're quite good, I've seen them..." Said Roark.

"But it'll take time! How do we stall them?" Anabel asked.

"Sounds like you need some luck..." Smiled Lucy.

"It'll be dangerous!" Said Reggie.

"Relax kid! I had to help your dad change your brother's dippers... Now there's dangerous!"

"I hear you..." Laughed Brandon. "Noland how long would it take you to make this thing?"

"Ordinarily? Three weeks... But I think if we cut some corners on the safety we could make it in three hours..." The frontier Brains looked slightly worried, Noland's machines had a very bad reputation.

"Well come on then!" Cried Greta. "Let's build this thing!"

While Roark went back to bed (after being forced by Nurse Joy) the rest of the group went to work quickly taking everything that could possibly be useful from some of the wooden chairs to cars outside (they figured that Scott would pay back the owners). Noland and team Rocket were busy welding everything together and fixing the engines. It was about two hours later when Brandon stopped them. They had the vague skeleton of a ship made with an engine inside.

"Noland how long left? Do you think?" Asked the Pyramid King.

"About an hour..."

"Let's see if we can speed that up a bit..."

"I know you want to save your son but we won't be much good if we don't make it there in one piece..."

"All the same... I think someone just gave us a little time limit..."

Noland turned to look at Brandon then spotted what he had been talking about above the local mountain huge black clouds were gathering. It didn't look normal or good for that matter... He shook his head and got back to work.

"Everyone pick up the pace!" Yelled the Factory head.

It was precisely 47 and a half minutes later when they had finished. The group stared at a large drill like machine that was about three times the size of a human. Without wasting any time the frontier brains jumped in followed by team rocket and Zoe, Garry and Reggie when suddenly they noticed there was a problem.

"Noland how many of us are there?" Asked Lucy, the factory head counted them.

"13 but Lucy's not coming with us..." He answered.

"How many chairs are there?"

"12... Team Rocket can just put their Miouss in a pokeball."

"What?" Yelled and outraged Miaouss. "I ain't got no Pokeball!"

"We haven't got time for this!" Brandon looked at the storm before jumping out of the vessel. "Miaouss can have my seat! I'll go with Lucy!"

"Good luck!" Said Reggie throwing Lucy the keys to his car. "Take my car!"

"Uh... Reggie we dismantled your car..." Said Spencer.

"You what? I guess it was for a good cause... But how are you going to get there? Can you guys hotwire a car?" Asked the Pyramid Prince to tram rocket.

"No... We always make out machines of mass destruction."

"Then what are we going to do?" Asked Gary.

"RE-LAX. I used to do that sort of thing all the time..." Said Brandon.

"I don't even want to ask..." Sighed Reggie. "Good luck!"

"Good luck!" Said Lucy.

The machine which they had named the "Frontier 1" let off a large growl as Noland tried to start it up. The drill started to turn faster and faster. Smoke was pouring out the exhaust pipe Brandon and Lucy watched as slowly it started to dig underground and disappear. They only turned and ran towards a car, it was a rather old one. Brandon walked over to it and to Lucy's amazement opened the door. The time it took her to get into the car's driving seat, Brandon had already pulled out some wires he connected two of them and the engine started. Lucy stared at him in shock.

"Who taught you to do that?" She asked him.

"A little friend I like to call life." Answered The Pyramid King. "Have you got a phone?"

"Of course... Here you go..." He said handing a small mobile to him, he starred at it in surprise and confusion.

"It's small..."

"Welcome to the 21st century!" Brandon started to key in a number.

"Who are you phoning?"

"Samuel, I'll ask him to bring the Battle Pyramid up there..." Explained the frontier brain. "How fast can you drive?"

"Scott taught me..."

"WHAT? Am I aloud to get out?"

"Relax Pyramid King... Let luck decide for once."

To Brandon's dismay, Lucy drove off at full speed towards the mountain, her driving was ost defiantly comparable to Scott's...


	12. Battle frontier attack plan 1 FAILURE

"It's working!" Cried Cyrus. "Soon Dialga and Palkia will obey me! And I shall have my new world."

Ash watched Cyrus in horror as he seemed to be using the lake guardians to create some kind of portal but part of his attention was on Paul. The teen was staring blankly into space and seemed unaware that he was bleeding or that anything else was going on around him for that matter... Of all the people in the world that he had ever met, he had never imagined Paul being in a state like this... He was in shock, that much was obvious but he'd never imagined it being over his family. Paul had seemed at best distant to Reggie. From what the letter had said the boy's mother was no longer in the picture... But who was his father? Neither Reggie nor Paul had ever mentioned him...

"Paul..." Ash called him, there was no response. "Paul!"

"Come on snap out of it!" Said Brock.

It was no good it was like talking to a brick wall. If that... It was hard to get any less responsive. Ash sighed for now it didn't look like there was any stopping Cyrus...

...

The car swerved round a bend forcing Brandon to hold on for dear life. There was a reason he refused to get into a car with Scott... If only they could of taken the battle pyramid, granted, it wasn't very discrete but at least he wouldn't feel like throwing up... They hurtled up and around the bendy paths of the mountain. Lucy didn't seem all that bothered. Thankfully five minutes later the roller coaster ride had stopped. Brandon staggered out of the car dizzily.

"I am NEVER letting you drive again!" He yelled.

"What ever we got here didn't we? By the way we stole that car, doesn't that make us criminals?"

"Yeah. Don't worry I'll tell them to put it on my record." Brandon started to walk towards the entrance of a cave.

"_You_ have a criminal record?" Lucy sounded surprised.

"Yeah..."

"Does that mean you've been to jail?"

"I'd rather not talk about this but yes... I did some time in juvie."

"What exactly did you do?"

"Enough! It was a long time ago!"

Lucy smiled but decided to remain silent annoying Brandon was not advisable... They walked through the cave entrance it looked like people had been here recently as there were footprints inside that were very recent. Lucy felt really uneasy, she didn't like being down tunnels but felt sorry for Paul unless he had changed the teen was affraid of the dark.

"Stop right there!"

Both frontier brains suddenly spun around to look at a man with blue hair. He looked surprised.

"You're him... Aren't you?" He said to Brandon. "You're the pyramid king."

"Correct."

"I'm afraid you can't pass not when we're so close to our goal."

"NO!" Yelled Brandon. "You don't really think that your boss will include you in his plans do you? Once he's got those pokemon he'll just leave you and go on alone. You and your team mates are expendible!"

"Saturn!" A girl with red hair ran over. "You! Why are you here?"

"I'm here to get my son back!"

"Your son? Wait you mean that boy that Jupiter captured?" Asked Mars, Brandon looked worried.

"He's fine... Well no not really, he's in some sort of trance thing..." Said Saturn. "What were you guys doing on the mountain anyway."

"It was surposed to be a camping trip..."

"Some camping trip!" Said Saturn.

"Skunktank use slash!"

Before anyone could react Brandon was sent flying backwards by a large skunk Pokemon. He landed hardly against the stone wall, he winced looking at the fresh wounds. Lucy didn't waste time and called out her Siviper.

"Siviper use poison fang!" She ordered to her surprise Skunktank dodged.

"What are you two waiting for attack them!" Yelled Jupiter, Saturn nodded.

"Toxicroak use focus punch!"

Lucy stared wondering what to do... She didn't stand much of a chance against three foes...She looked over at Brandon, who was struggling to his feet. He had taken quite a blow. Saturn's pokemon was heading straight for Siviper but just as it looked like it was going to hit, it swerved off and attacked Skunktank knocking the pokemon flying. There was a moment of silence.

"What? Are you crazy Saturn?" Asked Jupiter.

"Oi!"

Jupiter turned around to face Brandon who without warning punched her in the face knocking her out cold. He then fell to his knees clutching his right arm which was covered in scratches. He ripped off a part of his skirt and tied it tightly round his arm.

"Saturn?" Asked Mars.

"They're right... I don't think Cyrus cares... Mars it's your choice we can fight to make this world a better place or simply destroy it..."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment then walked over to Brandon and helped him to his feet. A deep blue orb rolled out from his backpack. Saturn picked it up and gave it back.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

"What's that?" Asked Saturn.

"Um... A friend, I've got to take him with me until I can rebuild his home..." Brandon looked at the orb which was pulsating. "Strange... He seems a bit worked up!"

"So what's the plan?" Asked Mars.

"Well we've got some friends who'll be arriving any time soon..." Said Lucy.

"Well I might just of had an idea..." Said Saturn smiling.

...

Team Galactic's plan seemed to be in full motion... There was no way of stopping them. Ash stopped for some reason the ground was shaking the gym leaders looked surprised and confused as did team Galactic the only one who didn't react was Paul. To everyone's surprise a huge drill came through the floor. They all stared in shock.

"What's that?" Asked Ash.

"Beats me!" Said Dawn..

"What's the meaning of this?" Asked Cyrus.

"Sir it's a trick! Saturn and Mars are traitors they're with the Pyramid King!" Screamed Jupiter.

"You shut up!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Ash turned abruptly along with pretty much everyone. In the entrance of the cave stood Saturn, Mars, a scarred looking Jupiter, a wounded Brandon and Lucy. Jupiter was promptly knocked out by the pyramid king hitting her in the face. There was a frantic banging coming from the drill.

"What can't they get out?" Asked Saturn.

"Doesn't look like it..." Sighed Lucy.

"Regirock I need your assistance! Use focus punch!"

The stone golem ripped through the drill like it was made out of cardboard. Out staggered Team Rocket. 

"What is this?" Asked Cyrus.

"Is that a fashion freak I hear?"

"It shrieks to me loud and clear!"

"We do not have time for this!" Yelled Noland running out of the drill. "Come on everyone out!"

Ash starred as the entire battle frontier plus Reggie, Garry and Zoe ran out of the drill which exploded about five seconds later.

"So how many things went wrong?" Asked Lucy.

"Well... First, the steering wheel fell off, then we started to have a fuel leek, after that we discovered that he had forgotten to include an air filter so we started to run out of oxygen and to top it all off the handle on the inside of the door fell off." Answered Reggie. "How was your trip? You look a bit shaken up..."

"What's the battle frontier doing here?" Ash muttered.

Something made him look at Cynthia she seemed to be starring at Paul and then at Brandon. Ash didn't really understand why. Suddenly two bright lights appeared to be coming from the portal Ash looked over in horror as both Dialga and Palkia appeared.

"THIS IS THE WORST CAMPING TRIP EVER!" Yelled Reggie looking at the legends.

"Can we stop talking and attack someone?" Asked Greta.

The frontier brains called out their Pokemon : Noland used Articuno, Spencer : Venusaur, Anabel : Esperon, Tucker : Arcanine and Swampert and Greta called out Hariyama. Garry and Zoe did the same. Brandon was in the middle of calling out his regis when without warning Saturn handcuffed him. Mars had done the same to Lucy.

"What?" Asked Brandon.

"You didn't really think that we'd just change sides did you?" Brandon's face spoke for it's self. "And I thought you were supposed to be wise..."

"We were just playing along..." Said Mars smiling.

"Traitors!" Yelled Lucy.

"Sorry Jupiter but we couldn't of fought off two frontier Brains at the same time..." He said pushing them along. "What do we do with them sir?"

"First what exactly is the Kanto Battle Frontier doing in Sinnoh? Secondly how did they know we were here? And thirdly I thought you said that the Pyramid King was a statue!"

"I... I don't understand!" Mumbled J. "I shot you! And your Pokemon."

"Yeah, don't worry I haven't forgotten!" Said Brandon.

"All of you surrender or else these two will be killed!" Threatened Cyrus.

The frontier Brains sighed before calling back their Pokemon. Instantly they were handcuffed by a group of Galactic Grunts.

"Nice going Brandon!" Said Greta.

"Don't you always say 'never' trust the enemy?" Asked Noland.

"I'm expecting answers..." Said Cyrus.

"I'm afraid you might have to wait a little while..." Said Brandon. "Because I for one am not talking..."

Cyrus gave Saturn a nod. The commander walked over to the pyramid king and hit him hard in the stomach. His legs buckled.

"Funny way you people have of saying please in Sinnoh..." He gasped.

Cyrus gave another nod and Saturn prepared to hit him again but this time Reggie cut in :

"No! Stop! Please!" He yelled.

"What were you doing up here?" Asked Team galactic's leader.

"I was on a camping trip with my little brother!" Reggie said regaining his calm. "You picked up my brother so I went looking for help!"

"And the battle frontier?"

"Well, I beat almost all of them so I decided to see if they'd help."

"Uh, yeah and we didn't have any challengers so we thought why not." Said Greta.

"And the fact that he is no longer a statue?" Asked Cyrus.

"That's thanks to Regigigas's..." Said Ash, now trying to stop Brandon from taking a beating.

"And the letter?" Asked Cyrus, Reggie looked confused.

"What letter?"

"Your father was on the trip with you wasn't he?" Asked Cyrus.

"Yeah... He left... He doesn't care about us..." Sighed Reggie.

"How do we k now he's not lying?" Asked J.

Reggie looked up with such hatred and anger in his eyes that Ash wondered if it was the same kind and friendly pokemon breeder that he had met in Veilstone.

"Now why would I lie about something like that?" He asked, Cyrus smirked.

"Lock all of them up in the ship!"

"This is the worst rescue mission EVER!" Yelled Noland.


	13. This time for sure!

_**Thanks to Artemis for the reviews! And I'm glad that someone else thinks this is funny (I'm no longer alone!).**_

_**...**_

Brandon fell flat on his face as he was thrown into a cell with all of the Frontier Brains plus his eldest son. The others were put in the neighbouring cell. As the pyramid king picked himself up off of the floor he was swiftly knocked back down by a fist connecting with his face. He heard his fellow brains gasp. The identity of the culprit was of no surprise to him however. Reggie looked so furious and angry that Brandon was almost afraid, he picked himself back up. Only to be knocked down again, he had made no attempt to block the second punch.

"Whoa Reggie calm down!" Screamed Lucy.

"Leave your old man alone!" Said Spencer.

"And Brandon how about blocking..." Greta couldn't help but resist giving him combat advice.

"An adult should never strike a child..." Said Brandon grimly. "Never."

"Then you won't complain if I give you what's been coming to you!" Yelled the Pokemon breeder.

Fortunately Noland grabbed Reggie stopping him from hitting his father for a third time. The factory head was just strong enough to lift the young man off of the ground. He struggled helplessly while the rest of the frontier brains just starred in shock.

"Reggie! Stop!" Ordered Noland.

"Why?" He asked. "All you have ever done is make my life and Paul's worse! And now by not sticking to the plan and doing your own thing, you've gone and got us all killed!"

"Reggie..." Sighed Anabel.

"No! I've put up with this for years and so has Paul! You don't care about anyone but yourself! You chased us out!"

"No!" Bellowed Brandon, it was enough to make Reggie be quite but he looked as ferocious as ever. "I will not see your good heart clouded over by the same hatred and cruelty that is in mine! Reggie you are right. I am a pathetic excuse for a father! And every day I am reminded of it... But I will not see you become like me or him..."

"Who's him?" Asked Greta, Brandon ignored her.

"What about Paul, did you just forget about him and..." Reggie suddenly paused looking surprised. "And you don't have your handcuffs on anymore."

Brandon smiled, he was holding in his hands the handcuffs and several keys. He through the keys to the other frontier Brains.

"How did you get those?" Asked Reggie.

"Saturn gave them to me." Answered Brandon. "When he hit me."

"You mean he's on our side?" Asked Noland letting go of Reggie.

"Yes. You see we figured that we needed to set the other captives free so that Cyrus couldn't use them as hostages..." Explained Brandon. "So I asked Saturn and Mars to put on that little act."

"I still can't get away with the fact you asked him to hit you..." Laughed Lucy undoing her handcuffs.

"You're all first class actors!" Laughed Spencer, helping Anabel.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Asked Greta.

Lucy smiled and opened the door it wasn't even locked! The frontier Brains walked out with Brandon holding the door open, Reggie stopped in the doorway.

"Sorry..." He muttered.

"You are right..." Said Brandon. "I'm a terrible father... And I'm amazed you and your brother even put up with me... There is a cruel side to me as there was to my father, I battle it as best I can but know this as I hope you remember there was not a gentler soul on this planet than your mother use her good heart not mine... "

"You're not that bad... When you're in a good mood..." Reggie smiled warmly. "But you mentioned grandad what was he like?"

"Another time Reggie!" Comanded Brandon walking off quickly.

With that son at least, all was forgiven. They went to the cell with the rest of the prisoners and opened the door. Inside they looked astounded to see the Kanto battle frontier walking around freely.

"Battle frontier rescue service!" Said Tucker. "Would you like to be rescued so that you can save the world now or later?"

"I think now is best..." Said Cynthia rushing out, Reggie caught a sad looking Byron as he too exited.

"You're Roark's father right?" He said. "The guy with a hard hat."

"Yes but..."

"I've got good news for you! He's alive and well..." Said Reggie Byron looked overjoyed.

"What about Paul?" Asked Ash, he's going no where quickly.

Reggie looked in the cell. Sure enough sitting in a corner was his little bro. He looked shocked... Reggie ran over with Brandon following. He shock his brother who seemed almost lifeless.

"It's no good, he doesn't even move !" Said Brock.

"Come on Paul! Snap out of it!" Said Reggie. "It's me Reggie!"

"Reg?" He muttered.

"Come on young man, no excuse for slacking! After all it's the end of the world out there!" Said Brandon, Paul gave him an annoyed look but without the usual hositlity. "What do you want me to carry you? Cause I will ya' know!"

"No! Don't you dare!"

Too late the pyramid king picked up his youngest son and put him over his shoulder despite his protests. Ash watched in confusion as Paul was carried along swearing and cursing like mad. At the end of the corridor Brandon put him back down.

"What happened to your eye?" Asked Paul.

"Oh, your brother... You'd be proud of him..." Brandon said sort of smiling.

"Hang on... Reggie you hit Brandon?" Asked Ash, Brandon glared this was none of the foolish kid's business.

"Let's just forget about that one..." Sighed Reggie. "How about saving the world?"

They ran out of Team Galactic's base. Cyrus was currently waving his hands around and shouting insanely he didn't even notice that his prisoners had broken out. J slightly less distractable had however and called out Salamance and pointed her hand cannon at them but fortunately for them a well aimed Focus Punch and razor claws knocked the huge dragon away, making it's rider miss.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever arrive..." Said Saturn.

"There was a bit of a problem..." Said Noland glancing at Brandon and Reggie.

"We've got to stop Cyrus!" Yelled Ash.

The trainers called out their Pokemon. It was quite an impressive sight. Cyrus turned around however seemingly not fazed. Brandon glared at the two huge legendary Pokemon in the air then at the lake guardians. He was sure that Cynthia was thinking the same thing as he was but decided not to say anything... He needed to see if he was right...

"Pikachu use thunder!" Yelled Ash.

"Dialga Roar of time!"

"Regice, Regirock, Registeel use Hyperbeam!" Yelled Brandon realising what was about to happen.

The golems were just in time. Pikachu's thunder attack flew towards Cyrus but was swiftly stopped dead by Dialga's attack which didn't stop and continued straight forwards towards them. Fortunately the hyperbeam was just in time to block the attack. The energy from the attacks hitting felt like an earthquake. Most people had to close their eyes to shade them from the light. When it was all over everything was clear, neither of the attacks had made contact.

"He's controlling Dialga and Palkia how?" Asked Spencer.

"Anabel can you get anything off of those two?" The tower maiden closed her eyes.

"They're both really angry... But it's weird... It's like they're..."

"Being controlled?" Filled in Brandon.

"Yes... How did you?"

"I've seen this before... A bunch of crooks called Team Rocket, about thirty years ago..." He explained. "The point is how is he doing it."

"Maybe if you Kanto guys stopped talking and listened to Cyrus's insane ramblings, you'd understand." Cut in Flint.

"... The red chain comes from the original one and no body can resist it."

"Well that explains it!" Yelled Tucker.

"We need to free the lake guardians..." Said Cynthia. "They'll help us. the legend says they can calm Dialga and Palkia."

"If you say so..." Sighed Greta. "My Sinnoh mythology is a bit rusty..."

"We need a plan..." Said Noland to Tucker.

"Right, we share the work 50/50, Brandon, Noland, Paul, Reggie and whoever the Sinnoh champion is try to hold of Dialga and Palkia. That makes four legendaries and a lot of powerful Pokemon, you ought to be able to hold them off for a bit. We'll free the lake guardians and deal with the rest of those... Fashion freaks..."

"I've always liked that frontier Brain!" Said James.

Brandon grumbled as yet another attack flew towards them this time, Palkia attacked with Spacial Rift. Again he ordered his Pokemon to attack and use Hyperbeam. It blocked but the pyramid king knew his legendaries wouldn't do this forever. Paul called out a huge grass Pokemon, Brandon looked at it with interest, he'd never seen one like that before.

"It's Torterra, remember?" Asked Reggie.

"I've never seen this before..."

"It was a Tertwig!" Exclaimed Paul. "It evolved!"

"You mean to say a cute little green tortoise suddenly turned into that Giant creature?"

"Yes, now come on! Torterra use giga drain on Palkia!"

"Drapion sludge bomb on Dialga!" Yelled Reggie.

"Articuno use Ice beam on the blue one!" Ordered Noland.

"Ice beam Regice and Regirock use stone edge on Dialga, that's it's name Noland! And Registeel use zap canon on Palkia!" Ordered Brandon.

"Garchomp use stone egde on Palkia as well!" Ordered Cynthia.

"Dialga use earth power and Palkia dragon claw!"

They winced as the attacks made contact. It would seem that because of their number the attacks made it past those of the Pokemon of time and Space and each made contact with their target Pokemon. Making contact their was quite a bit of smoke and dust both Reggie and Noland looked hopeful after all the power in the combined attacks was enough to make most people gasp in awe and was unlikely to be recreated. They could see a large battle breaking out between the remaining galactic grunts and the Battle frontier, Sinnoh gym leaders and League and Ash and his friends. There was a red and a blue glow and without warning two hyperbeams ripped through the dust. They had just enough time to jump out of the way, as did their Pokemon. Brandon landed hardly on his shoulder and out of his backpack rolled a blue orb that was violently pulsating.

"How could those attacks not of done anything?" Asked Paul shocked.

"We're just not quite powerful enough..." Said Cynthia.

"With four legendary Pokemon?" Questioned Noland. "What else could help? I mean if that didn't do anything. Brandon what are you doing?"

"Seeing if an old friend will help." He said holding the orb before whispering. "Regigigas I know that last time you were awoken, things didn't exactly go as planned but I'm afraid once more we need you assistance..."

The orb seemed to light up a bit more in response but nothing happened. _"I wonder..." _Thought Brandon to himself. He stood up.

"Regigigas I need you assistance!" He yelled throwing the orb like he would a Pokeball.

There was a bright red light just as there had been in Snowpoint temple not too long ago when it disappeared the huge titan was standing in front of him. It looked a lot calmer and his Regis actually looked moderately happy to have their leader back. The others were just starring at the Pokemon is disbelief.

"It's good to see you again, Regigigas." Said Brandon.

"Regi.." Answered the giant Pokemon.

"I'm sure you're aware but we need some help... Do you think you might be of some assistance?"

"REGIGIGAS!" Roared the Pokemon.

Brandon gasped as it reached towards him, had it gone on yet another rampage? Did they now have three legendary Pokemon to defeat? To his surprise, the pokemon picked him up gently and put him on his shoulder, he looked down this was really high! Regigigas launched a hyberbeam at Dialga making contact the pokemon screeched, at least it had felt it! He heard Reggie calling up from down bellow.

"How long exactly have you had that thing?"

"Since that thing that was in the news..." Yelled Brandon.

"You were behind that!" Cried Cynthia.

"It's a _long_ story..." He replied.

"Look out!" Warned Paul.

Palkia's spacial rift hit the giant Pokemon almost knocking it off of it's feet. Brandon was forced to hold on for dear life. He dangled dangerously over the side of the titan as it seemed to fall over before catching it's self. Regirock, Regice and Registeel joined the fight using hyperbeam. For some reason the golems didn't seem to need to wait. Brandon winced and tried to dodge the attacks now flying around him. He could see his son's nervous faces and ratehr wished he was on the ground with them.

In the distance, it looked like Ash, Dawn and Brock were in some kind of trance. He hoped that they would free those legendary lake guardians pronto or else the would all be toast! A draco-meteor flew into the side of Regigigas. Brandon felt an unbearable pain and started to fall backwards. The attack had missed and hit him.

"No! Torterra use frenzy plant quick!" Screamed Paul.

The Pyramid King's fall was brutally stopped by the grass Pokemon attack. He was genitally lowered down to the ground where Paul and Reggie rushed over to him in panic.

"Are you ok?" Asked Paul who was bordering on hysterical.

"I'm fine..." Brandon tried to get up but couldn't because of the pain.

"Come on get up!" Screamed the youngest son.

"Paul, he's in no state to do anything..." Said Noland.

"As much as I hate to admit it... Noland's right..." Sighed Brandon. "I can't stand let alone fight..."

"So what are we going to do without your Regis?" Asked Reggie. "I'm not sure we can fight Dialga and Palkia without them."

"Why would you even try such a move?" Reggie and Paul looked confused. "You can command them."

"Your Regi's are too powerful for us I mean couldn't Cynthia..." Started Paul.

"NO!" Yelled Brandon before wincing in pain. "I mean no offence to you champion of Sinnoh but I believe that the Regis will only listen to you two..."

"Why?" Asked Paul.

"You know why..."

Paul starred down at his father before exchanging a determined glance with his older brother. They ran over towards where the three golems and their leader were waiting. Both humans looked slightly nervous... They glanced upwards a Roar of time and spacial rift were heading straight for them.

"Regice use zap canon!" Begged Paul. "And Regirock stone edge!"

"Registeel flashcanon!" Ordered Reggie.

"Regigigas use Hyperbeam!" Yelled both Paul and Reggie at the sale time.

The golems starred at the children blankly for a moment before very slowly turning around and to the general amazement and joy of all those present launched their attacks blocking the incoming legendary assault. By now Cyrus, no matter how clinically insane was beginning to realise that he might not win here. On one side Paul and Reggie had taken over the golems and were stopping Palkia and Dialga from disturbing Ash and his friends who had successfully defeated the remaining galactic grunts and had now freed the lake guardians but seemed to be having a nice little chat with them instead of doing anything useful... The madman turned to the opening portal.

"Soon my new world will be born and this one will be destroyed!" He yelled.

"Seesh... Why can't this guy live in his universe by himself and leave ours alone?" Asked Tucker.

"I don't think he's in his right mind..." Said Spencer. "Anabel?"

"I'm getting excitement, happiness and a bit of complete insanity..." Said the girl.

"Destroy the red chain quickly!" Ordered Cynthia.

"Regis use hyberbeam!" Yelled both sons.

"Pikachu use thunder!"

"Piplup bubblebeam!"

"Arcanine use flamethrower!" Ordered Tucker.

"Articuno ice beam!"

"Hariyama focus punch!"

The list of attacks went on. Despite Cyrus's last desperate attempt the attacks made contact with the red rings shattering them into a million pieces. There was a yell of joy from part of the battle frontier and most of the sinnoh gym leaders yelled in victory. Reggie punched in the air and even Paul smiled (it was so strange that Ash almost fell over in shock) the legendary pokemon were no longer under the mad man's power! However Cyrus started to walk into the portal.

"Cyrus don't!" Yelled Ash, Paul shrugged he didn't really care what happened to that man.

"My new world it's so perfect..." He said.

Everyone watched as the leader of team galactic marched into the portal, disappearing soon afterwards. Paul wondered if Ash would want to go in after him... He seriously hoped not. Why go after somebody who clearly wanted you dead... Oddly it was Zoey who asked :

"Should we like go in after him or something?"

Before anyone could respond both Dialga and Palkia destroyed the portal using some attacks. The legendary pokemon starred at the group of people beneath them in interest before fading away and vanishing. Paul and Reggie looked at their father who was trying to stand but failing. They walked over to him and let him lean of them. The attack had most defiantly done some damage... But he still found the strength to smile warmly as his two boys helped him. With everyone else following they left the cave. Outside Samuel was waiting he looked awfully worried especially when he saw the state of the pyramid king.

"Sir! Are you alright?"

"I'm... Urgh..." Brandon grunted in pain.

"I'm urgh? That's a new one...Are you urgh Reggie?" Said Tucker just managing to dodge one of Brandon's fists.

"Let's get to that Pokemon centre already!" Snapped Brandon. "Roark and nurse Joy will be wondering where we are... And I really need some pain killers..."


	14. Aftermath

The battle pyramid landed loudly in the car park of the Pokemon centre which was conveniently empty of cars... And the one car left was not much of a problem... Nurse Joy had some stretchers ready just in case and was pleasantly surprised when almost everyone was able to walk in to the building. They were forced to use the stretcher on Brandon who was probably to tired more than anything else. Inside Roark had been slowly recovering and gave his father a warm hug.

Nurse Joy had called more nurses who quickly gave everyone a once over before leading them to several rooms. After what had happened everyone just wanted to go to bed. Reggie and Paul would of done the same if it wasn't for Brandon who refused to let himself be examined by Nurse Joy.

"I had no idea you could be so much of a kid!" Yelled Paul.  
>"Be reasonable! You took a draco-meteor to the chest! Just take your shirt off..."<br>"No really I'm fine..." Said Brandon backing up against a wall.  
>"Get him!" Yelled Reggie.<p>

Brandon proved to be stronger than they had originally thought, despite his wounded state but two against one wasn't exactly fair on the pyramid king who was eventually defeated... To Reggie and Paul's horror the old pyramid king was covered in scars and bashes most of which looked old but must have been agony at the time... But the most disturbing ,was the way that part of his left rib cage was bent inwards. He starred back at them.

"I'd rather you don't tell anyone about this..." He said.  
>"Wait a minute dad..." Said Reggie running over "What's up with your chest?"<br>"Nothing." Brandon declared putting back on his T-shirt  
>"It's like that naturally?" Paul was dubious<br>"Just forget about it, ok?"  
>"No, does it hurt?" Asked Reggie<br>"I SAID FORGET ABOUT IT!"

Reggie and Paul almost fell over in shock. Brandon had never yelled so hard, especially at them and so aggressively. Nurse Joy watched more than slightly scared. Brandon's eyes widened in dismay at his own actions. He seemed to stay there for a moment staring into space before grabbing his jacket and walking off.

"I just need some sleep." He said  
>"Do you need some pain killers?" Asked Nurse Joy<br>"No..." Muttered Brandon "I can do without them for once..."

He walked out the room. Reggie decided to sit down on the couch and was followed by his younger brother. They decided against turning on the TV and instead just sat down looking out the window. Dark clouds were gathering and it sure looked like rain. Paul eventually broke the silence :

"Do you think he's really ok?"  
>"I'm sure he's fine those wounds look old... He was an explorer before so he probably hurt himself on an expedition or something and I'm sure he just snapped cause he's tired and been through a lot lately."<br>"I guess... If it was serious he'd of freaked out like he used to with us..."  
>"That's because you broke your arm and didn't tell him! He only noticed when you bent it..." Reggie laughed<br>"I didn't tell him because it was your fault I broke my arm!" Paul argued  
>"I did not!"<br>"You did!"  
>"Will you two be quiet! They're trying to sleep!" Yelled a nurse you<br>"Sorry..." Reggie apologised

He noticed suddenly that his brother had fallen asleep and for the first time in years he allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep as well.

_It was the same little boy. Beaten and hurt. He was alone in what looked like some kind of kitchen. He opened a cabinet and looked inside, nothing but bottles of various types of alcohol. He let out a sigh before wincing and clutching his side. A skelenox flew over to him holding a piece of bred. The boy thanked the pokemon and took the bred. Before wincing again, he couched up some blood. ___

_"__No... I won't cry... I won't cry..." He repeated to himself__  
><em>_"__Skelenox..." Said the pokemon__  
><em>_"__Man, I can barley breathe... Don't worry dad won't be home any time soon..." Said the boy "And as per usual he forgot to leave me food. Do you think he does it deliberately?" __  
><em>_"__Skelenox..." The pokemon said before pointing at a cut on the boy's face__  
><em>_"__I know but it's not like I have anywhere to go..." The boy said, the pokemon pointed out the window "Leave? I don't think... Yes, Skelenox would you come too?" __  
><em>_"__Skelenox."___

_The scene changed to a dark alley. The same boy was sitting with Skelenox. His clothes were even more ripped and filthy. The boy turned as he saw a man run down the alley way. Sensing trouble the boy hid but kept an eye on the man, he looked a bit rich to be hanging around these parts. Another person arrived, the kid tried to hide a little more. The man had a knife. ___

_"__Give me your money!" He said to the rich looking man __  
><em>_"__No." __  
><em>_"__Fine I'll just have to take it from you then." ___

_As the mugger lunged forwards with the knife the boy threw himself into the crook. The man got up just in time to be hit in the face by a shadow ball from Skelenox. The man got up for a second time before running off. The boy watched before noticing the rich man coming towards him. He backed off suddenly tripping over his feet, Skelenox came to his side. The man crouched so as to be at the same height as the boy.___

_"__Thanks for the save..." He said "What's a kid like you doing out in a place like this at this time of night."__  
><em>_"__Well gee mister, what's a rich guy like you doing out here? Streets're full of bad guys." The man chuckled__  
><em>_"__Where do your parents live then?" The boy looked sad__  
><em>_"__Don't really have any, not any more..."__  
><em>_"__What well then where do you live?" __  
><em>_"__Anywhere and everywhere." Replied the boy__  
><em>_"__Well then how about you come home and meet my family. You can stay for dinner if you want."__  
><em>_"__Thanks sir..." Said the boy___

_It changed again to inside a mansion. The little boy was staring in awe at his surroundings. There were footsteps coming towards him as a maid appeared. She looked at the boy in confusion. ___

_"__Ah, Molly this young boy saved my life. He's homeless so I brought him home for dinner... What did you say your name was again?" __  
><em>_"__I don't have one." __  
><em>_"__Didn't your parents ever call you anything?" Asked the maid__  
><em>_"__My dad called me a lot of stuff but I'm pretty sure it wasn't my name." __  
><em>_"__Oh my goodness..."Gasped Molly__  
><em>_"__Father what's going on?" Asked a voice from up the stairs___

_Everyone turned to see a 13 year old girl come down the stairs. She had long dark purple hair, dark but kind eyes and fair skin. The boy looked at the girl and looked a bit nervous. The girl smiled warmly.___

_"__This is my daughter Diana." _  
>"PAUL!"<p>

Paul was awoken by his brother's yell. In some way he was glad, these dreams were beginning to become a problem. He had no idea who the boy was, so why was he seeing him? He noticed that the entire battle frontier was with him. He looked around confused and spotted his father's jacket.

"Dad's done a runner!" Said Reggie  
>"What? Why?"<br>"I dunno!" Said Reggie "He was awfully upset last night!"  
>"What happened?" Asked Lucy<br>"He yelled." Said Paul "Odd thing is he looked more shaken up than we were..."  
>"Oh-" Said Anabel<br>"Oh?" Reggie raised an eyebrow "You know something don't you?"  
>"Um excuse me, there's someone who wants to talk to you, he's very upset and..." Nurse Joy couldn't finish her sentence<br>"I'LL TALK TO THEM MYSELF!"

Scott pushed his way past the nurse and gave everyone in the room a look that would probably of killed quite a few people. If it wasn't for the current crisis they would probably of tried to run away, instead they stood there staring at him like vegetables.

"Do you have any idea of the kind of trouble this little stunt has caused my?" Asked Scott furious "The frontier's reputation is ruined! There are tons of challengers but no one to challenge!"  
>"Look Scott this really isn't a good time!" Said Noland<br>"It is for me!"  
>"Brandon's legged it!" Snapped Lucy<br>"What? Has it got something to do with his old man or Diana?" Asked Scott "Oh-"

For the first time the owner of the battle frontier noticed the presence of the Pyramid king's two sons. There was a long and awkward silence, both boys looked at the frontier brains at Scott angrily they knew something and they weren't telling them.

"What do you know about dad?" Asked Reggie  
>"It's not out place to say..." Sighed Lucy "He's had a rough life, rougher than most and he really doesn't like to talk about it..."<br>"I didn't know that..." Muttered Paul "Mom's disappearance couldn't of helped..."  
>"It didn't..." Said Scott "She was the only one who could calm Brandon down back in his wilder days."<br>"Dad had wilder days?" Paul couldn't believe it  
>"He sure did! The first time we met he slugged me for getting in his way!" Laughed Scott<br>"Dad did that? He never hit us..." Said Reggie  
>"He doesn't hit kids... Adults who annoy him is another matter." Said Tucker<br>"As interesting as all this is... It's not helping us find him!"

Paul turned around as he heard someone coming down the stairs. It was Cynthia, he sighed, he'd rather that she not know about his relation to the pyramid king until they found the escapee. She looked at the large crowd with wide eyes and wondered what on earth they were all doing up.

"Good morning is there a problem?" She asked  
>"Brandon's escaped!" Said Greta<br>"In that case you might want to try looking for him with Regigigas." Said Cynthia pointing out the window, where the huge pokemon's silhouette was clearly visible.  
>"Thank you." Said Paul running towards the door<br>"Wait a minute!" Said Cynthia "Paul and Reggie, Brandon is your father isn't he?"  
>"Yes but how did you?-"<p>

"I just know..." She said "Go, he needs you..."

As they left after him there was a huge lightning strike not too far away. It was a real storm, both boys were drenched by the rain as soon as they went outside. Still they ran. There was a flash of lightning followed almost instantly by thunder. They could make out some human shapes now least of which was the pyramid king. They could hear some high voices.

"Don't go!" Yelled Mars

"It's for their good!" Sighed Brandon

"How can it be for there good?" Asked Saturn

"It just is OK? I'm too much like my father for their good..."

There was a flash of lightning, Paul's vision faded and changed suddenly to that of a raised clenched fist. He shook his head bringing himself back to the real world. The two galactic commanders, Brandon and Regigigas turned to see them. Paul didn't think he'd ever seen his father look so upset. Another flash of lightning, another fist. Paul brought his hand to his head before collapsing on the floor. Reggie was to surprised to do anything as his brother landed in the mood. Brandon ran over and picked him up.

"Get out!" Said Paul to his head through clenched teeth

"You ok?" Asked Reggie

"It's these dreams or at least I thought they were dreams but I've been having them when I'm awake now too..." Paul admitted

"What happens?" Asked Saturn

"I see this boy, he's being hurt... I think we need to help him, I think he's calling for help..."

"It's too late to do anything for him now..." Sighed Brandon

"What? We've got to..."

"Paul... The boy you're seeing, he's been through all that..." Said Brandon looking his son in the eyes "The boy, Paul, the boy's me..."


End file.
